


Found Out

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Sheriffs of Storybrooke stumbled upon an unusual discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the series

**Found Out**

  
  
“Come on, one little kiss.” Archie purred, sliding closer to his lover.  
  
“Dr Hopper.” Gold said, tone indifferent. “Must I remind you that we have an agreement in effect?”  
  
“Please?” Archie didn't relent. “Who's gonna see? We're in your shop, where only the brave or the desperate enter. We're all the way by the counter, completely alone, and there's no one to see if you give in. Please? One little kiss, to make my day so much better.” Archie leaned closer, nuzzling at his lover's cheek.  
  
“You are impossibly maudlin.” Gold said, but he allowed the contact. “I have a reputation to uphold. Not to mention what people will think when they see their esteemed Dr. Hopper canoodling with the feared Mr. Gold.”  
  
Archie pretended to think about it, then wrapped his arms around Gold's chest. “I don't really care what people think.” He grinned cheekily. “Besides, I can just tell people you used your seductive wiles on me and I was helpless to resist.”  
  
Gold snorted, turning to face the redhead. “Why did I agree to date you again?”  
  
“Because I'm adorable? And I'm great in bed.”  
  
“You got half of that right.” The pawnbroker snorted, and rolled his eyes skywards. “Very well. One kiss.”  
  
“One is enough.” Archie said lowly, pressing his lips to Gold's. The pawnbroker moaned softly, then cupped Archie's face with one hand, pulling him closer.  
  
The bell above the door rung and they broke apart, turning to face the newcomer.  
  
Sheriff Graham stood near the door, gaping at them. “Umm...”  
  
Archie blushed madly, curling in on himself slightly. Gold, on the other hand, stood straight, head held high and face impassive. “Is there anything we can do for you, Mr. Sheriff?”  
  
The Sheriff swallowed heavily. “I came here for... something. But I can't remember what that was.”  
  
Gold nodded. “Happens to the best of us. Why don't you come back later, when you remember.”  
  
“Right.” Graham nodded, still staring at them. He was quiet for a moment. “Just so you know, I didn't see anything. Definitely nothing to tell people about.”  
  
“Much obliged.” Gold nodded at him, not moving till the Sheriff had left. Then he turned to Archie with a glare. “This is why we won't be doing anything in my shop. Or your office.”  
  
Archie nodded, still blushing.  
  
*~*  
  
Emma walked into the pawn shop, storming up to the counter. “Gold? I need to talk to you!”  
  
She heard someone scuffling in the back room, as well as muttered curses. A moment later, dr. Hopper emerged, looking slightly flushed and very sheepish. She frowned when she noticed his shirt was rumpled.  
  
“Hello. Tr- Mr. Gold will be out in a moment. Can I help you as we wait?”  
  
Emma curled her lip at him. “I'm looking for a missing girl, Paula Richards. Her family said she'd made a deal with Gold, so I need to ask him about her.”  
  
“He'll be out in a moment.” Archie repeated with an assuring smile.  
  
Emma huffed. “Does he have any books for his deals? I need to know what the deal was about and when her deadline is.”  
  
“Well.” Archie moved to a cupboard, opening it. “He keeps that information in here.” He took one large journal out and started leafing through it.  
  
Emma reached out to take it, but the therapist evaded her, moving behind the counter, still looking through the book.  
  
He stopped eventually, and smiled. “Ah, here she is. But her deadline's not for another five weeks.”  
  
Emma pursed her lips, thinking. “What was the deal about?”  
  
Archie shook his head nervously. “Unless you have a warrant, I can't tell you that.”  
  
“And I'm sure the kind Miss Sheriff doesn't have one.” Gold said, walking through the doorway, looking as cool as always. “A missing girl is too serious a matter to waste on getting warrants, I'm sure.”  
  
Emma glared at him. “If I find out you did anything to that girl...”  
  
“Sheriff Swan, I assure you that I haven't done anything to Miss Richards. As Dr. Hopper already pointed out, her deadline is a long way away. She is not my problem until the deadline. Nor is she my responsibility before then.”  
  
Her face reddened slightly. “You're a bastard. She's only seventeen!”  
  
“Like I said, not my problem. However, if you fail to find her, I'm sure I will when her time is due.” He smiled softly at her. “Is there anything else, Miss Swan?”  
  
“Not until I come back with that warrant.” She said and turned slightly to leave.  
  
“Um, Sheriff Swan?” Archie reached out, laying a careful hand on her arm. “Emma. If I could request... discretion. We don't want people to know yet.”  
  
She glared at him slightly. “Why would I want to tell people that Storybrooke's main therapist is in Gold's pocket?”  
  
Archie blinked in confusion. “I'm not in his pocket.”  
  
Emma curled her lip sceptically. “Oh really.”  
  
“Ah, but he is.” Gold said, smirking at them. “In the back pocket, the front pocket, even in the zipper. He's basically everywhere within my pants by this point.”  
  
Archie blushed, looking down at the floor.  
  
Emma looked between them for a moment, then her eyes widened. “Oh.”  
  
Gold resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. “Quite. Have a good day, Miss Swan. I'm sure you'll keep our little secret.”  
  
“Whatever. I'll be back with that warrant tomorrow.”  
  
“I'll be expecting you then.” Gold said, as if she had invited him to a tea party.  
  
Emma scowled and stormed off, slamming the door behind her.  
  
When she was gone, Gold turned to his lover and stared, face blank.  
  
Archie sighed. “I know, I know. This is why we don't do anything in your shop.”  
  
Fin  
  
  
AN: Just in case anyone was wondering: Paula Richards borrowed money from Mr. Gold so that she could escape to Boston and start a new life there. But because of the curse, no one can leave the town, so Gold knows she's probably in the woods somewhere.


End file.
